


Aftermath

by lilolilyrae



Category: Nina (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Tiny ficlet to a cute film <3





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few thoughts of what might have happened after the last scene of the movie :)  
> I just watched it in cinema in a pride film festival week, and I liked it a lot!

**N:** Are you pregnant?

 **M** : No.  
Are you disappointed?

 **N** : No.  
I wouldn't have wanted it to be- /his/. Not after what he's done...

 **M** : He told you?

 **N** : Yes.

 **M** : Everything?

 **N** :  _Yes_.  
When I told you to leave, that day, I'd thought- that you'd have slept with him.  
But he told me what happened. You hadn't.

 **M** : I had. After.

 **N** : Only after he-

 **M** : But I'd planned to, anyway.

 **N** : But then you didn't want to.

 **M** : No.  
I'm really not into men.  
You're into both, I guess?

 **N** : Yes.  
Just not into him, not anymore.  
And at the moment I'm into no-one but you.

 **M** : I like that.  
I like you.  
Love you.  
I'm into no-one but you, either.

> _They kiss._

**M** : We could use a sperm donor, you know. They're way easier to get to than surrogates...

 **N** : You don't have to!  
I know, I was pressuring you at first- I shouldn't have. It's your decision.

 **M** : I like the idea, having a child with you...

 **N** : I like the idea, too.


End file.
